Static & Headbanging
by Forgotten Rhapsody
Summary: 'I take a deep breath in, and then...There's a millisecond of silence. The crowd holds their breath. They're waiting for me to sing.'


_Standard disclaimer applied._

.

_**Static and head-banging.**_

_. Forgotten Rhapsody_

.

**A/N: I haven't written a story in forever; not too confident, so I thought I'd write another, 'day-in-the-life-of' sort of stories! This one-shot is inspired by a Korean webtoon. Message me if you want the link to the manhwa - it's on naver (in Korean though).**

.

"Gayun!"

That sole word is repeating itself, over and over again, a steady rhythmic cadence to my ears. The crowd is roaring, microphones are making static noises, and my heart is going wild. This exhilaration I feel is close to suffocation, and I must say, choking, but now I know. This is what I live for. This wild crowd, this crazy stage with all my closest band members, and last but not least, my voice.

My grip on the microphone chord tightens, as I take a deep breath in, and then…There's a millisecond of silence. The crowd holds their breath. They're waiting for me to sing. I open my mouth, and a familiar intonation is heard, a sound between soprano and tenor. As I pour out my heart into the song, I can feel the words, feelings flowing. I sigh. 'No one can be me, try flying up to that sky, something you've never been able to do. No one can get me, nor the song, the song I've always wanted, a song for the clouds.'

The fans cheer, my band plays, and I'm really falling into the song. In the back, Jaehee harmonizes with me, adding tones to the song, making the important parts significant. My voice is going up, a gradual crescendo, then, bam! A high note! I hope the crowd appreciates that short note – I've been practicing that one note a couple million times; it's a really hard note to hit. I start head banging towards the end – head banging is crucial. I learned that the hard way.

Finally the song ends, and the fans go crazy, screaming either 'The Cloud' or 'Gayun', and I think I heard someone scream, 'Hell yes' but I can't be too sure. Now that's what we call a dedicated fan. I blink twice, and then I laugh. I suddenly recall our agent telling me to clap at the end of each song, just to encourage the audience; I do so, and I notice that he's right. The audience not only claps, but starts hooting and shouting. I totally understand what they could be feeling. I'd be soaring if I went a Queen concert.

By the end of the concert, I can feel my stamina already half eaten away, but I'm happy; after all, I'm tired after having done something I love: singing. I go backstage, fans asking (screaming) for an encore in the background. We've already sung a couple of encores, and I'm exhausted. Fortunately I have a three minute break. As soon as I get into our trailer, I slump on the mini sofa, and crack a coke open. Ah, my second paradise.

"You hanging in there?" Hyuk's teasing, as usual. "Yea." I reply. "We're up again in a few minutes, so don't relax too much." "Hmm, I know."

Bob trots up to me and barks twice. Looks like he's congratulating me on my - so far - successful concert. I close my eyes and relax my retinas, hoping for this moment to last for a little while. Hopefully, my agent will tell me to get back on stage a bit later on..."Gayun! Get back on stage!" What? What happened to my three minute break? Speak of the devil. "The audience is going crazy! Hurry up and get back on stage – looks like your three minute break is a thirty second one!"

I take three big gulps of my fizzy coke, and then stand up briskly. It's time, again. Indeed, I enjoy my peaceful moments of quiet, but stage isn't that bad either. After all, that's what I was born for. That's what I do a lot of my time; I stand in the spotlight.

"I'm coming!" I shake my puffy bleached mane, adjust my bangs, and then take a deep, deep breath. "Ready." My head tinkling with anxiousness and excitement, I run off toward stage, Jaehee, Hyuk, Dongwoo and Minsuh right behind me. "Hello there…Again!" The crowd roars.

This is what I live for.

**

* * *

A/N: R.R s'il vous plait.**


End file.
